Pop
by under.that.sun
Summary: The strongest rulers are those who rule with their mates by their side. But finding a mate is hard, but once you found your mate it is worth it all, having a mate makes you change for a better. Law and Luffy became mates, how it will turn out for the two powerful princes? Yaoi, AU, LawLu.
1. Pop

**A.N. Well it's still Valentine's day here (well it was when I started writing… :D), so I decided that maybe I should add something more… I was planning to make this as a separate story, but oh well, it doesn't really matter… ^-^**

_Pop _

I looked at the crowd of people at the other side of the window and snorted. Humans. I took a small sip of my double express; at least I have some good coffee, it seems they're capable of _something_… I stood up and snorted at the dozed dazzled looks that fallowed me.

Well I perfectly understood the reason why, with my family tattoos covering my body – mostly arms – I was a really noticeable person. And the fact that I inherited the best genes from my ancestors was a really big factor at this point. Being tall and lean only added more gazes and the fact that I had a cold personality for some reason always charmed the female population. Pathetic.

I threw the empty cup out and walked out of the shop. This forced 'socialization' has at least one good side – I got to try all kinds of coffees. I really doubt that 'Going out into the human world will increase your chances in finding a true mate' crap. It was in a matter of fact - absolute crap. Mating with humans was rare. And pathetic.

Even the lowest class of our world lived for two hundred years while humans went on for best one hundred. So mating with human would be awful, I would become emotionless bastard after that person's death and I really would like to avoid that knowing my situation.

Besides if they - my parents - think I will mate with someone from our word why send me here? We try to steer away from this place - Human world - it's too different from ours. For anyone from our kind it's hard to blend in this world unless you have the right knowledge. Do my parents think that if I meet my mate in this world that person will be more educated - meaning higher in ranks?

I shook my head at that though; whatever my parents are trying to achieve is definitely cunning. I felt my body collide with someone else's and stumbled back while that person fell on the ground.

My eyes fell on the person on the ground. It was a petit framed teenager with big brown eyes and raven black locks, he had a small scar under his left eye and an air of an easy going person.

_Pop_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, shiiiiiiiit…" I extended my arm at the boy who started frowning when I started cursing. "Of course… of course my mate had to be a human… shit, shit, shit…"

"Excuse me mister, but I'm no human." My head snapped at the teenager; not a human? At least a little more time… "And no matter how much I like you holding my hand you should really introduce yourself. My mate should be polite… or that's what gramps made me learn to say in a situation like this…"

I blinked confused and then slightly bowed; I have to be polite, he's my future spouse and it seems he even has proper manners learnt… "Trafalgar Law, prince of Dessrosa kingdom by royal immortal blood, Lord Heart by title due adoption. A member of Shichibukai alliance"

A huge grin appeared on the smaller male's lips as he also slightly bowed. "Monkey D Luffy, second prince of Goa kingdom by title due adoption, first prince of East Blue Empire by royal immortal blood. The sworn enemy of Marineford alliance."

A small smirk appeared on my lips; it seems my mate is better than I could have ever hopped. It was a common knowledge that the first prince of East Blue Empire declared war to the countries of Marineford when he punched one of their royalties for misbehaving with innocent people. I extended my arm asking for permission to take it; who knew that those 'proper behaving with equals or people higher than you' lessons will come in handy so soon? "Well then, I want to declare that Shichibukai alliance is siding with East Blue Empire and my intentions to court you."

Luffy-ya was grinning from ear to ear as he took my hand. "Is that your fist courtship gift?"

My smirk widened. "Whatever you accept the courtship or not we will ally ourselves with your country. And if you do not accept my courtship I will persuade you till you do."

"Shishishi…" The air of seriousness and politicks suddenly dropped as he laughed. "Don't worry I accept your courtship, and not only because you're 'agreeable candidate' as my advisor – Nami – always says. But because I like you, you seems like a nice guy." He turned his head at me and beamed. "So Traffy, were do you wanna go on our first date?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Traffy? Oh never mind, well today it seems like some kind of celebration in Human world, do you want to check it out?"

I completely ignored little annoying voice in my head saying that five minutes ago I was completely ignorant of red hearts hanging around and only focused how Luffy-ya's eyes lit up at my suggestion. It seems finding your mate really changes you… I hummed to myself as I steered Luffy-ya back towards the coffee shop I left not too long ago; _damn he looks so cute_… a cat-like grin threatened to appear on my face as another though followed after cute; _and dangerous_…

**A.N. I'm feeling kind of sleepy and the end seems kind of weird to me, even in the starte I'm in… I will probably change it or even write more in the morning… see ya… *-*(zzz)**

**Edited on 15.02.2014, fixed mistakes, didn't change anything, will add at least one more chapter... ;}**


	2. Sakazuki

**A.N. So South Boy and I started this story – Breaking law, it's LawLu, and is written in our joint account – Southern Sun, check it out! It's also kind of supernatural! ;}**

**This is part of Pop.**

_Well, well, well…_

Nervous, pink haired boy runs into the emperor's office and bows lowly. "Your imperial majesty, King Sakazuki is seeking audience."

The bulky, grey haired emperor took out the cigar out of his mouth and doused it into pure gold ashtray. "Fine" he grumbled and put down his pen. "I will meet him in five minutes in the throne room, make sure the council is present."

The pink haired boy with colorful bandana on his forehead and blue glasses in his hair bowed again. "Already being done, Sir."

Garp humbled something and his personal butler left the room, even with being at such a young age Coby knew what to do to so the emperor would be satisfied. Garp was proud that he managed to make the boy in such a compatible butler and seeing as he was a pure blood elf made sure that he will stick around longer than those pathetic vampires the council always try to put on his neck.

Emperor Garp stood up, it was time to see what that brat wanted from him and his country.

When Garp slowly strode into his throne room with council already present at both sides of the isle where in the middle stood the broad shouldered King of Magma country. He could see that Sakazuki was furious, but he was always pissed for one reason or another, so the older male simply waited till the younger one will start talking.

"Garp."

"Aikanu."

Sakazuki narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that! I'm no longer that pitiable Aikanu! I'm a king now!"

Loud laughter came from Garp's throat. "Oh, really? You were born as Aikanu, illegitimate child of the former king, admiral of the royal army who took control of his own country by military force. You will always be that for me."

Waves of furry started emitting form the Magma King. "I came here with proposal Garp, if you would be so good and actually listen to what I will say I would be very pleased."

The oldest Monkey raised his eyebrow at the almost visible venom dripping from Sakazuki's mouth and leaned on his hand with a bored expression on his face. "I'm listening."

"As you know, because of your grandson's foolish actions, Marineford alliance and East Blue Empire is on the brink of war. I came here with a way we could avoid this war, you were my father's closest friend and he wouldn't wish for me to destroy your country. So if you marry of your grandson with me I would be able to stop the upcoming war."

Silence fell on the throne room. The ideas was such absurd no one in the council could think of to say anything that wouldn't offend the arrogant king. Then Garp started laughing. Sakazuki's body started emitting killing intent, he didn't come here to be laughed at, either Garp gives him his grandson or Sakazuki will make sure that when he's done this country will be nothing than ashes.

After a minute or two the Emperor managed to stop laughing. "Are you an idiot Sakazuki? Why should I marry my grandson to someone like you? First off all, you probably would kill him as soon as he would deliver you a child. Second Luffy hates you with all his heart and would probably kill you and then me for agreeing to this. And third, why should I let my grandson be unhappy? I will not let your country's curse affect his life.

The reason your ancestors received the curse of never having mates was the same arrogance you possess Aikanu. Luffy will marry his mate, or any other person he will choose as a spouse. I will not force him into any kind of marriage, the strongest ruler is that who rules with his mate by his side. Everyone knows that, so Aikanu, my answer will be no, you will not get Luffy, I will better go at war with Marineford alliance."

Sakazuki looked ready to burst from anger. "You will pay for this decision Garp-…"

Just as he wanted to say something more Coby ran up to the Emperor's throne and whispered something in his ear. Garp nodded as he started laughing. "Well this definitely solves all problems…" Piercing blue eyes fell on Sakazuki. "I think you might want to rethink declaring war to us Aikanu."

With those words the big double doors of the throne hall opened and the first prince of East Blue Empire by royal immortal blood and the second Prince of Goa kingdom by title due adoption strolled in with a tall lean brunet by his side. The council recognized the male next to their prince and all of them bowed lowly to the two princes.

Sakazuki didn't know who the mysterious male was, but just looking at him made him feel irritated. The two brunets walked to the main throne where Garp was sitting, and sat into two smaller ones that were brought in just a minute ago.

The bulky, hot tempered king's eye's narrowed as he took notice that Luffy's and his companion's thrones were the same height. It indicated that the two of them were of the same rank, he didn't like that one bit.

Garp looked over his grandson with huge grin spreading on his lips. "Introduce your companion to our dear King Sakazuki Luffy."

Luffy looked at his grandfather and a spark of amusement flared there. He turned at Law and when he saw him nod the youngest Monkey stood up. "King Sakazuki, let me introduce my mate –" Sakzuki's blood boiled, his plan was starting to fall apart, his informant didn't have any information on Luffy having a mate. "Trafalgar Law, Prince of Dessrosa kingdom by royal immortal blood, Lord Heart by title due adoption."

Sakzuki was ready to pull his hair out, everything was getting out of hand, one and only prince of Dessrosa was Luffy's mate. The Magma king noticed the tattoos on Trfalgar's hands, he should have understood who he is immediately. His resemblance to his parents was way too great to ignore – tall built from his father Doflamingo, dark hair from Crocodile. And that cold air he got from both of his parents.

The said prince smirked as his mate sat back down to his throne. "I hear that Marineford alliance was declaring war to East Blue Empire." Sakazuki's eyes narrowed, was this brat declaring that his country is siding with East Blue? Dessrosa was a known neutral country, it rarely got into any conflicts, but it did the side the country was supporting always won.

Dessrosa was also a member of Shichibukai alliance, a very powerful alliance of Kings of other strong neutral countries… The tanned prince ignorant to the emotional storm inside the Magma King continued his speech. "And isn't this a coincidence? The moment Shichibukai alliance decides to side with East Blue a perfect opportunity to declare war shows up!"

Sakzuki felt his blood freeze, this brat couldn't do that to his plans… "You can't declare war for all alliance!"

Trafalgar tilted his head playfully. "But I can. You see – my father Crocodile resigned from this position and left it for me, so I'm a full-fledged member of alliance. And as the rules of our alliance state: 'Whenever a member of the alliance sides or declares war to another country the other members of alliance do too.' So as you can see – I can declare war with Marineford alliance."

Luffy grinned at the palling face of King Sakazuki. "Besides, this makes such a wonderful courtship gift, it only makes me wonder what will he gift me as he proposes? Maybe the victory of our war?"

Sakazuki threw hateful gazes at three immortal royals in front of him, turned around and stomped out of the throne hall. He has an alliance to inform with the new changes at their enemy side.

As the doors of the throne room closed behind the furious king, the two Monkeys started laughing. The Magma king was too full of himself. Even Law's smirk widened, he had heard about Sakazuki from his parents, he was cunning and thought of himself as a superior.

When Garp stopped laughing he looked over Trafalgar. "So Luffy, the brat of Doflamingo? Never thought you were a masochist type. God knows I had the 'pleasure' of staying in the same wing with them at night while they were going at 'it'. Never heard so many screams in my life… I'm almost sure it was the night they started your future spouse…"

Trafalgar grimaced. "They still go at 'it' like that…"

Meanwhile Luffy laughed. "We will see how it will turn out for us…"

Garp noticed a spark appear in Law's eyes as he looked at Luffy. Garp was happy that Luffy found his mate and the fact that the mate also is a royal immortal is the best mate he could have asked for his grandson. It's been a long time since someone in their family had a mate, the last ones were Garp's parents. Even now he remembers what love they shared, how could he forget? The dumped the responsibility of the empire on him when he was only seven hundred years old an absconded to human world. The older Monkey found it as a shame that he couldn't do the same for the lack of mate, maybe he would found that person in Human world…?

The Emperor was pulled out of his thoughts as he hear a loud yelp. The council was already gone and all that left was he, his grandson, his grandson's mate, Coby and the guards at every door. Law was sitting on the ground and Luffy was in his lap, Luffy was laughing at something Trafalgar whispered in his ear.

Garp felt warmth looking at how happy his grandson looked… maybe he should try his luck in human world? Even if his mate was a human, he wanted to see if that person would change him. He heard about that tattooed brat, he was even colder than his parents and had an attitude bigger than a mountain, now he was sitting on the ground with a happy spark in his eyes. A small smile appeared on Garp's face, he already approved of this boy, but he won't let him off so soon…

**A.N. So I blame my inspiration… as you can see I made this into a separate story… So yea, there will be more…^-^**


	3. Brothers

**A.N. 'Cause you asked… (that's meant for more than one person who hinted/asked/wanted update). **

_Brothers_

**Luffy's POV**

I couldn't help, but grin. Though I'm always grinning for one reason or other, so there wasn't any big difference from the usual me. But I'm feeling different, ever since I met Traffy I have been feeling like that. I have changed, like before rushing into danger I think if it's worth it – I don't want to do something that would make Traffy worry about me…

I stretched as I walked out from my cabin to outside. The sun immediately met me with its warm rays and the sound of waves splashing into ship's bottom made me relax. Oh, the sounds of the ocean, I simply love sailing.

I walked down the stairs to the deck covered in grass; what could be more perfect then grass in the middle of the ocean? I started scanning my setting trying to find my one special person and my heart happily fluttered when I did. Traffy was sitting in the shadow of a tree, with his usual spotted jeans, though instead of his black hoodie he was wearing black and yellow t-shirt.

I quickly found the best angle and started running to him with the intent to tackle him to the ground. "Traffy!"

With a loud 'huf' we were lying on the ground with me on top of my mate. I sat up laughing. "Shishsishi, what are you doing?"

Law also sat up, closed his book and put it a little farther from us. "Well, I was reading until someone tackled me."

"Oh, let's do something different!"

He raised an eyebrow and a small teasing smirk appeared on his lips. "Aren't we already doing that?"

I pouted childishly – it made people think that I was stupid, besides it's fun to pout – and sat on Law's outstretched legs. "Don't be a meanie, I mean we could do something!"

Traffy leaned to the tree. "Like what?"

I put my finger on my lower lip pretending to think his question over and then grinned. "Let's talk about ourselves!"

Law once again raised an eyebrow. "Haven't we done that already?"

I shook my head. "I mean talk not to about our interests, likes, dislikes and opinions, but more about our positions. Like why are you Lord Heart by title due adoption!"

"And why are you second Prince of Goa kingdom by title due adoption?"

I smirked. "You tell first, I will tell you once we reach our destination, which by the way is today."

"So I may assume that our destination is Goa kingdom?"

A pout formed on my lips. "You're no fun! But yea, we're going to the Goa kingdom…"

Traffy ruffled my hair. "Well it happens that my godfather had the title, but he decided to retire and as he didn't have any children of his own he left it to me.."

I tilted my head. "Wouldn't have other Heart house members disagreed, you have to have connections to the house to get a title, right?"

The tattooed male nodded. "They would have, but you see, my great grandmother happened to be from Heart house. So technically I have Heart house blood and have all rights for the title."

"Ohhh, I bet there was a huge ruckus, Lords have a lot of power don't they? I bet the council started spouting nonsense about too much power in one person's hands…"

Traffy laughed and I felt a light thud in my chest. "Well yes, they did that, but they couldn't really do anything beside that. Though, I do believe that there was even bigger ruckus about you being prince of _two_ countries."

I grimaced. "I'm the _second_ prince of Goa kingdom - I'm not going to _actually_ rule Goa…"

Law raised an eyebrow. "Then why did they make you a prince at all?"

I turned my head and looked at the blues outside of ship. "Well it's a little complicated and to tell the truth I'm not sure myself why they made me their prince, but I could probably tell you the reason why there's going to be an assassination attempts on you~"

Traffy's eyes widened a bit. "You should definitely tell me the reason why my life – despite me being particularly immortal – is going to put in danger."

"Shishishi, well, it happens that people of Goa kingdom loves its princes…" My grin became broader. "And my brothers tend to be too overprotective and will probably try to see if you're strong enough to be my spouse."

I watched my mate raise his one perfect eyebrow. "Question number one – _brothers?_ And number two –coming from a _royal_ bloodline should have cleared all thoughts about being unable to protect you."

I grinned. "Question number two wasn't actually a question."

I pouted when Traffy only raised his second eyebrow. "Are you trying to avoid answering my _two_ questions?"

An innocent expression appeared on my face – or what I tried to make an innocent expression, Traffy, that meanie, just laughed at me. "Alright, alright, so I have two brothers – they aren't my blood brothers, but that doesn't really matter. The first one is the _actual _prince of Goa kingdom and the second – well he refused to get adopted to become one of the princes, so no one really knows about his connection to us, he's a stubborn idiot."

"You are sure you are not blood brothers?"

I punched him weakly. "Don't be mean Traffy!"

Traffy chuckled, leaned down and put a small kiss on my lips that left me all red in cheeks. "Sorry, sorry, continue."

I pouted some more for appearances, but soon the excitement was too big to keep it inside. I laid down on Traffy's legs so my face would face sky, or in this case – Traffy's face. "Well, Goa kingdom and gramps get along well, so most of my youth I spent there for safety measures. Somehow it happened that I befriended Goa prince - who had ran away from home at that time – and one other corwn prince who was put on that island for the same reason as I."

"So you managed to befriend to princes in a short time without knowing it?"

I just grinned and nodded, Law chuckled. "Somehow, I'm not too surprised…"

I pouted, sat up and turned so I would face him. "Hey, I'm not that predictable!"

"That's the point," Traffy grinned. "you're so unpredictable that it doesn't surprise me if you somehow do the impossible."

I looked down a little embarrassed. "I don't do the impossible stuff…"

"Yea, and being heir to one of the biggest empires, finding your other half in another influential country and having _two_ crown princes as brothers, doesn't really make you impossibly powerful?"

I looked at Traffy confused. "But I would never use that power."

My consort laughed. "See? Unpredictable, any other person would rub their hands in anticipation to get their hands on it, but you couldn't care less."

I tilted my head. "But Traffy also has a powerful consort, you also have a lot of power."

He shook his head. "Luffy-ya, I would bring you stars from the sky and would lay them under your feet if you asked, but I will never ever use your power. You're more important to me than any power there is. After all, together we will relive many generations, I want you to be happy when those people who you care about won't be here anymore."

I wrapped my hands around Traffy and buried my nose in his shirt. "You're too good for me."

A small laugh reached my ears. "Nah, it's you I'm not worth of." A hand ruffled my hair. "Now, enough of being mushy-squishy, is there anything else you want to say?"

I frowned thinking hard if there's something else I should really mention to Law. "Um… probably no?"

I felt soft lips touch mine, but they disappeared as soon as they came. "Good, I want to enjoy this beautiful afternoon, before your brothers skin me alive…"

**A.N. I said there will be third chapter! Sorry it took so long, I actually had forgotten about it… ^^'**


	4. Goa Kingdom

**So hey guys, it is true. Your favorite/alert boxes aren't broken. I actually updated tons of stories at the same time. One day, I just went through my old stories, and saw tons of unanswered reviews. I forgot to regularly check for those and there were tons of nice people praising me… I just literally couldn't do anything else, but prepare a surprise for you all, I hope you like it. ^-^**

**A.N. Yea, I have no excuses, this is my Valentine day special… It's been a year since I started this story and I had a lot of people interested in more chapters in it, so I thought: why the hell not? '**

**It's mainly because I had no drabble ideas… ^-^'**

_Goa Kingdom_

**Law's POV**

I really didn't want to say it, so I didn't, but that didn't mean I didn't think about it.

I was _so_ screwed.

It didn't matter that Emperor Garp approved of me in his own, weird and twisted way that included the infamous 'Fist of Love', Luffy's friends were still suspicious of me. The advisor Nami was a money loving, paranoid sea witch and that was all that needed to be said. Sea Witch, the name spoke for itself, as for an all-female race most of witches were cruel to most of the people and it was hard to gain their trust, but if one witch trusted you, others would follow and you would have an alliance with them. Needless to say, Luffy had one, _and_ he got one to work for him! I was afraid to think how much he paid her…

Luffy's childhood friend and also his body guard – that as I noticed wasn't doing much of guarding – Zoro was another mystery. He seemed like a brute without brain, but seemed to be suspicious of me, although it seems he was warming up on me… the blond man who most of the time could be seen by the green haired man was Zoro's mate and Luffy's chef too. I had the honor of tasting his food and could perfectly understand why Luffy always demanded that Sanji would make his food. Both men were of noble blood and had half-immortal blood which made them perfect guards for Luffy.

There were more friends, but I haven't met any of them as of yet… I was quite fine getting used to them by small amounts, if they will show the amount of suspicion I have seen from these three, I will need to get them friendly with me slowly. I was sure they will start trusting me once they understand that all I wish is for my mate to be happy, the only problem was question how long it will take?

As soon as the ship docked and the two of us stepped on the dock I was punched in the face seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted angrily as he punched the attacker away before he could hit me again. "You idiot! Don't just punch people randomly!"

The freckled young man with chin length wavy hair and black shorts (no shirt though) glared at his little mate. The man jumped up seething. "Why? You ask me why?!" Cautiously looking at his attacker I got up from the ground and put my hand on my sword ready to draw it any second if my love needed support. "I'm just chilling, living my life casually," the angry man continued, "and then I get a message my lil bro found his mate, got engaged and managed to declare war to Marineford alliance! How am I supposed to react?"

I relaxed a bit when I understood that this Ace was Luffy's brother. "Excuse me." The freckled man turned at me quickly with hatred in his eyes. "I think protocol requests us to introduce ourselves."

The other man sneered. "I'm Portgas D Ace, price of Grand Line Kingdom by royal immortal blood." Taking in his full name and tittle I quickly did some observations, he clearly thought he was above me in quite some ranks as he didn't show any respect to me in his introduction, it was quite understandable as he was prince of Grand Line of all things. His father, Gol D Roger - the current king – controlled huge sea trading routes and was an enemy you didn't want to make if you didn't want most of the merchandise stop flowing to your country.

I smiled at him politely, clearly riling him up and bowed my head as I would to an equal. "Law Trafalgar, prince of Dressrosa Kingdom by royal immortal blood, Lord Heart by tittle due adoption."

The freckled prince blinked couple of times clearly trying to store new information, I could easily see him reach the conclusion I wanted – I was not someone he could push around. Portgas frowned as he looked at Luffy. "Really Luffy, really? Prince of Dressrosa of all places? You know your kids will be absolutely crazy right?"

I was delighted to see my mate blush as he glared at his brother. "We just began our courtship you idiot, it's too early to think about kids."

Seeing my chance I quickly descended my hand around my raven haired mate. "I agree with you, we should first think about you properly introducing to the rest of your family." I said as I pointed at the blond teen I clearly recognized as Crowned prince of Goa kingdom.

Luffy's face lit up as he saw the blond and he ran to hug the blond, I felt a pang of jealousy, but tried soothing it away knowing Luffy's belonged only to me. Portgas looked a bit put out too and his shout: "Where's my hug?!" Clearly showed why.

My mate, being the wonderful being that he was simply showed his brother his tongue and continued hugging the other. Laughing the blond took off Luffy's hooks for hands from himself. "That's enough Luffy, I can feel death glare aimed at me from your mate. Why don't you go keep him company, he doesn't know anyone here after all."

Luffy quickly ran to my side and grabbed my hand. Sabo followed after him and nodded at me when he was at acceptable distance. "Nice to see you Law."

I smiled at the blond prince feeling my jealousy completely disappear. "Hello Sabo-ya, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

Brown eyes looked at me from bellow and I lowered my gaze to see what Luffy wanted. "Traffy knows Sabo?"

"Yes, we've met in several format meetings when we stood in for our parents."

"Really? I'm so jealous! Gramps never let me to one of those! I would have met you earlier if was able to go!"

Sabo rolled his eyes. "You know why Lu, you're not good enough with political finesse."

I chuckled remembering Luffy's temperament, but that time with Sakazuki he was quite good at the political dancing, it probably helped that he didn't need to pretend to like the guy… I smiled as I watched my mate catch up with his brothers, Ace at least temporarily forgot his hatred for me and was wholeheartedly focused on his brother. If this was how it will go in Goa, I think it will be fine…

**A.N. Yes! Not done yet! I'm not sure when, maybe on the annual birthday week, but I will update this! ;}**


End file.
